Mertle's Diary, The Story Of A Ghost In A Bathroom
by XdarkXravenX
Summary: Please read it, and please review!


This is my first story so please review and tell me if you like it or not.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I would have a bunch of money.  
  
Mertle's Diary  
  
October, 21  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have found you on the floor of my bathroom probably where some stupid student droped you. They think they are so much better becuase they can breathe, littering my floor- but anyway, my name is Mertle. I am dead. I have come to live in this bathroom a long time ago. When I was younger and still alive (I shutter at the thought) I used to go into this bathroom a lot becuase everyone used to tease me. UGLY MERTLE! STUPID, UGLY WORTHLESS MERTLE! But no, I made them pay. They all paid...well, yes anyway I was sent here by the Ministry of Magic shortly after I sent one of my old classmates to a mental institution becuase they became so paranoid and insane after I haunted them for years. I am greatly sorry for that. (Heh, ha, ha, heh, ha...) So yes, my life living in this bathroom has become quite boring over the years so I will sepend my time writing in you. (How am I able to hold this pen?) No one ever visits me I mean really, it's like they have an 'out-of-order' sign on the door. I don't know why people are so afraid. I am not that scary, just very emotional. I have to go I have decided to go and have a swim in the lake now.   
  
Yours,  
Mertle  
  
October 27  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me, Mertle again. I am so sad. Peeves, the poltergeist, had started throwing old peices of paper at me. I cried for a long timeand there is now about a foot of water on the floor from all of the crying. I don't cry for the fun of seeing Mr. Filtch clean up the place (not ALL of the time that is) no, not at all. You might think that the headmaster might see to the discomfort of this castles' ghosts. We WERE herew before he was. Long before he was. But no, all living ones are the same. Just becuase we can float and walk through walls and you can see through us doesn't mean we don't have feelings too. But, never the less, they seem to think that way. I wish you could talk to me. It is so sad. I am feeling gloomy again I think I will flood the bathroom some more. (Maybe Filtch will come to clean it soon)  
  
Yours,  
  
Mertle  
  
P.S.- I am going to a party on Haloween night. I will write to you after it.  
  
October 31  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was just awful. I went to Sir Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party. It was so gloomy. The band and food were exquisit thought. It was all going fine until the three living ones decided to show up. Peeves told me what one of them had said about me. It was so insulting I shall not speak of it right now but I got so upset I came up here to cry. Later, I heard voices outside of my stall and when I went to look at what they were, they had gone. That made me so upset. the only time I had had visitors and they had left. I creid some more and the bathroom become much more flooded. Flitch came in after that and asked me if I had seen anything strange. He looked a terrible mess and I became curious but he wouldn't tell me anything! I told him about the voices and he didn't seem too pleased. Too bad for him and then he had to clean up the entire floor.  
  
Yours,  
  
Mertle  
  
December 1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
For the first time in ages I've had visitors! There were three of them. It was the three of them that were aming fun of me at the deathday oarty. How enraged I became. they were harmless though and I have begun planning the day they will come in here and be scared half to death. (heh, ha, ha, ha, heh, ha) I took a loong at the three of them there was a girl with so much bushy brown hair she looked like a dog, a rather stupid, tall, red-headed one, and well, Harry Potter. Everyone even the ghosts know about Harry Potter. He is quite cute, nice, friendly... I wish he were dead! Then he could come and live with me. I would let him share my bathroom. While they were here they lit a fire in one of the stalls and began brewing some sort of potion in a large couldron. I believe it may be illegal but I must find out more about it though. I will update more later.  
  
Yours,  
  
Mertle  
  
I will update more later. 


End file.
